Slaughter on the Pearl Queen
by The Italian Peach
Summary: [One Shot]What exactly did happen to Finnbarr Galedeep's family? Rated for violence.


I decided to take a break from In This World, so I wrote a story about everyone's one -eyed sea otter! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: once upon a time, someone sat down and wrote redwall and its many sequels…and sadly…that someone was not me. So redwall DOESN'T belong to me!

**Salty Tears**

Finnbarr Galedeep had not always worn a mussel shell eye patch, and once, he had two ears like any other decent being. He had been a handsome seadog, with ladies lined up to court him. All that changed one night though…

The night was young and the moon had barely risen when Finnbarr and his crew nosed the _Pearl Queen_ onto a shore north of River Moss. It had started out as perfect. There was little wind in the air, and the moonlight gave the white sand of the beach a glowing appearance. Finnbarr's two sons, Gello and Shore, immediately jumped ship, and chased each other over the dunes, laughing and shouting. Finnbarr watched them a moment before shouting to his crew, "Get camp up and dinner going! Nothing like skilly n duff to warm your soul!"

Camp was set up quickly, and Finnbarr's wife, Masie, called her sons to dinner. Gello and Shore came running, but not in anticipation of the food that they were about to be served. Gello, the eldest, managed to gasp, "Searats! A whole ship of them!" before an arrow came speeding out the dark and took his young life. Masie let out a gasp of horror and grabbed Shore, burying his face into her apron.

"Mates! We're being attacked!" Finnbarr yelled at his crew. "Git yerselfs armed and prepare for the worst! Try to make it to the ship! Masie! Go! Head for the ship with Shore!"

Masie grabbed her son's paw and raced as fast as she could toward the ship. Her paws were touching damp sand when a searat's ugly face reared up in front of her. Masie had only time to let out a gasp before the rat's saber met her chest, its sharp tip tearing through her flesh. Shore stared at his dead mother, but only for a moment until his blood splashed onto the white sand of the beach.

**-**

Finnbarr fought furiously, although he knew it was an impossible battle. The searats outnumbered his crew 3 to 1. His twin swords hummed rhythmically as they flew through the air. Severely wounded, the big sea otter didn't see an arrow heading for him until it took off his ear. Gritting his teeth with pain, Finnbarr fought bravely on, but the searats proved too much of a challenge for him. He thudded to the ground, but the searats continued to slice at him, until he was just a bundle of ripped fur and flesh.

**-**

How long Finnbarr lay there, he didn't know. All he remembered was seeing a small furry creature bending over him and binding his wounds for a moment or so before he blacked out again.

The day was bright and cheerful when Finnbarr fully awoke. His body seemed to be on fire, every part of it aching and stinging with unhealed wounds. The first thing he noticed was that his line of view was much smaller. Carefully, bringing a paw to his face, he felt the place where his eye had been. There was a scrap of cloth over it. The searats had ruined his right eye. Painfully getting up, Finnbarr hobbled slowly to the shoreline. He looked to the sea and recoiled in horror as he saw the dead otters piled by the shore. Going as fast as he could, he reached the pile and began to pull aside otters, murmuring their names as he recognized his old crew.

"Gem, Trout, Sadeas, Ollie, Kelp-" Finnbarr let out a gasp as he saw his poor wife's face appear. He felt her face with his paw as he let the tears roll from his single eye. "Masie, I'm so sorry," he whispered softly. The next body Finnbarr uncovered was Shore's. Rage over came his sadness. The cowardly vermin had killed two infants and an unarmed otter lady. Finnbarr's tears came faster, and soon, he was hunched on the shore, sobbing. He didn't notice a vole appear until the creature put his paw on the otter's shoulder.

"I'm sorry mate,"

Finnbarr looked up. It was the furry beast that he had seen in his few moments of consensus while he was recovering. "W-who are you?"

"Name's Slickle. I'm a traveler. Was, at least. Going down toward Mossflower, I was, when I passed this beach and saw all those poor otters, just laying murdered in the sand. Could see the vermin sailing away on the horizon too, I could. I was going to gather the bodies an' buries them, when I found you barely breathing. Did the best I could he heal you, but my skills are limited. Still, you survived. One of the strongest beasts I've ever see, you are. What's your name?

Finnbarr shook Slickle's hand in gratitude. "I'm Finnbarr Galedeep. Thank you for helping me in my time of need. I would not be here if not for you. Tell me, where exactly are we?" Finnbarr could not remember where he dropped anchor the night of the tragedy.

"A day's walk north from the place where River Moss meets the sea, I'd say. I recommend you go that way. If me old mind's serving me right, there's an abbey somewhere close to the river. Follow it, and you'll see the abbey for sure! It's weathervane sticks out in the sky like a sore thumb."

Finnbarr nodded in the direction River Moss lay. "Thanks again Slickle. Won't you accompany me?"

Slickle handed Finnbarr some bags. "Nay, I've my own way to travel. There should be enough food in there for your journey. Good luck go with ye, Finnbarr!"

The vole turned then and walked away. Finnbarr watched him go, and shouted after him, "Anything I can do to repay the debt, mate?"

Slickle turned. His reply was so faint that the sea otter could hardly hear it. "Promise me that you'll avenge your family and friends one day, warrior!"

Finnbarr nodded, though he doubted his friend could see him. Turning the otter headed for River Moss, now alone in the world.

**End**

Well, what did you think? I think it was Finnbarr's right eye that was taken out, or was it his left? I cant remember. Don't forget a review!


End file.
